Christmas Punch
by MMBabefanmmm
Summary: A one shot. Christmas punch, can be so yummy, depending on the recipe. A Christmas story featuring many characters, including our favourite couple. A very merry Babe HEA.


**Christmas Punch**

**oOoOo**

The Christmas tree in the front window shone brightly as the lights blinked on and off, shining on the old-fashioned metallic ornaments and baubles in their reds, greens, silvers and golds. It took centre stage in front of the window, for the world to see (_insert neighbours_). Although the fresh pine tree was significantly smaller than their usual standard, the decorations made it look all the more festive, and full, with the fewer branches and much lesser height. But no one from the outside would suspect, since it was placed on one of Frank's wooden crates from his shed. Helen hid the wooden crate with a festive tablecloth tied with a big red bow. As usual, the angel sat somewhat lopsided but smiled joyously out of the window to the snow filled streetscape beyond the frosted glass pane. Tinsel filled the rest of the spaces on the pine boughs. Swags of tinsel and a faux holly garland were on the mantelpiece and also above the curtains on the window frame. The Nativity scene was set up, which had been a favourite with the girls growing up and now her granddaughters too. It had pride of place on the credenza with some holly encircled candlesticks. Every flat surface had Christmas ornaments and candles. There were more Christmas decorations around the room, including Hungarian festive folk art, but despite making it look more festive, it belied the slight atmosphere of disappointment and disenchantment that pervaded the Plum household. Perhaps, edgy was a more appropriate description.

The room was filled with the lovely piney fragrance of the Christmas tree; that enticing smell of a warm winter Christmas roast dinner; and the delicious homely smell of freshly baked sugar cookies which had been cut into a variety of Christmas shapes. Helen had busied herself with those all afternoon, humming Christmas carols while using her festive cookie cutters to make different batches of Christmas trees, candy canes, stars, bells, snowmen and gingerbread men, all decorated with coloured icing and some sprinkles. There were also her favourite traditional special Hungarian folk motifs with gingerbread men and gingerbread women beautifully decorated which she had already made and cellophane wrapped yesterday.

It brightened her mood as she took another sip of her Christmas punch. Making sugar cookies always helped her chase away the demons. Denial was a safe place in which to hide from reality. She had filled some tins with a variety of cookies for her guests to take home, neatly wrapped in clear cellophane with a red or green ribbon. She was so excited with anticipation for this particular Christmas … because she knew it was going to be so special tonight.

The table was set with Christmas placemats, a candle-lit centre piece and Christmas crackers, her best come-out-once-a-year crystal glasses and her best china. Frank suspiciously eyed the seating. Only five chairs. He glared in Helen's direction. She was up to something. She smiled sweetly and took another long sip of the punch in an attempt to disengage his glaring eyes. As a further avoidance strategy, and diversion, she got up to check the oven and came back, smiling with a forced smile.

Helen sat down heavily, sipping her Christmas punch because 'iced tea' just didn't cut it in the bitter cold of this frosty wintry white Christmas. The snow framed windows showed a car arriving, followed shortly by a happy brisk knock at the door. Helen raced to the door, opening it for her mother, helping her shake off the snow from her overcoat and hat. Amid stamping feet and the unmistakable sound of tinkling bells, Edna emerged into the warmish living room, greeting Frank with a wicked grin, jiggling her reindeer antlers for extra pizzazz.

"Merry Christmas, Frank," she chirped happily.

Frank mumbled under his breath, before speaking clearly, "_Crazy old bat. Fucking reindeer antlers. Jeez. _Merry Christmas Edna." He was his miserable old self, but Edna detected a new edge to his mutterings. A wry smile crept over her face.

"Merry Christmas Helen. You're looking particularly _rosy_ tonight."

"Merry Christmas, Mother. I've been cooking up a storm in the kitchen, that's probably why." She nodded to herself in affirmation. It sounded like a plausible reason. Edna knew better.

Edna knew the reason for her daughter's rosy complexion … it was from that crystal glass of Christmas punch. She politely declined a glass, saving herself for the promised eggnog later tonight.

The doorbell rang and Helen sprang quickly to her feet. Edna knew the enthusiasm was not for her beloved granddaughter Stephanie, and pondered that, but only briefly. Pffft. Of course, she knew who would make her jump up so quickly. She was up to it again. _"Oh, dear Helen,"_ she thought, mentally shaking her head, _"you'll never learn. You just don't see and you just don't want to listen. Sigh. You only have yourself to blame, more than you are able to understand, if ever. Tsk."_

Joseph Morelli walked in with rosy cheeks from the snow, rubbing his hands briskly. It seemed he had to park his car further down the road and around the corner, as he had explained to Helen. She took his winter coat, shook it and put his gloves in the pockets. Edna's sharp ears and eyes picked up on the nuances and little details. It was more crowded than usual this year since _every_ household in the neighbourhood had _lots_ of family visiting for Christmas dinner. Hmm. They all have _lots_ of family for their Christmas feast. Edna raised an eyebrow as she surveyed the minimal seating. Only five. She restrained a snigger because she knew very well why there were so few chairs at the table this Christmas. It was special alright, but not in the manner that Helen was anticipating. Frank just didn't give a damn. He was pissed off at his wife and her pretence that everything was still happy-happy-shiny-sparkle-ho-ho-ho.

"Merry Christmas everyone. _Buon Natale,"_ Joseph said politely, giving Helen a potted poinsettia wrapped in festive cellophane tied neatly with a golden tinsel bow. "Thank you for inviting me to your family Christmas dinner."

His Burg manners never failed and his Morelli-smarmy grin nearly had Edna mentally puking. Helen went all gushy and thanked him for the festive plant. He winked at Helen, patting his breast pocket and tapping his nose with a twinkle in his eye. It took all of Edna's self-control not to burst out laughing. Instead, she quickly offered him a glass of Christmas punch as a good diversion, and plonked a glass in front of her grumbling son-in-law. Frank drank it quickly in two mouthfuls and before he could say no, because he coughed at the strength of the spirited punch, she topped it up again. She poured herself a half glass, just so she didn't have to watch her daughter make an ass of herself. Well, that was a given.

"Merry Christmas Joseph. I hope your family are well?" Edna was polite and cordial as was customary, on the outside, but inside she was mocking him.

Frank muttered a half-hearted Merry Christmas, rolling his eyes at his wife's flirty behaviour, shaking his head in disgust. He sniffed the glass of punch. Pfft. No wonder he nearly choked. It was like rocket fuel, laced with a variety of left-over alcoholic beverages which littered the kitchen and other rooms, practically disguising the presence of fruit juice hiding under the few floating strawberry pieces and mint leaves.

Helen looked at her watch impatiently, and then at the wall clock, fidgeting with her Christmas serviette which matched the tablecloth. Frank watched her warily. Inside he was fuming. He was not happy with the arrival of this unexpected guest. He knew she was up to her old tricks. Only one more empty seat. For Stephanie, he guessed. He glanced at Edna and recognised instantly that she knew more than she let on. Maybe there was a bit of a silver lining after all. He could only hope. It had been blissful for him since she had moved out. No more morning bathroom hassles. But she moved into Stephanie's apartment? Why the hell would Stephanie want to share with her batshit crazy grandmother he couldn't understand. It just shows how little he knows. Being a man, a Plum man especially, he was not deaf, but had selective hearing. Pfft. Like most men his age. He had been so oblivious to the recent goings on, mostly clouded with rage due to the dire predicament they found themselves in, that he missed some of the main cues. And Helen just carried on regardless. He was churning with anger and bitterness, and just because it was Christmas, it didn't lift his spirits. Oh well, he took a hefty swig of the rocket fuel aka Christmas punch. It was strong and he gasped for a moment as the liquid heat and fire burned down his throat.

Edna was quick to replenish his glass and he silently toasted her as she smiled demurely at her sullen son-in-law, who was ever so gradually losing that edginess. She knew very well what was going on in his head. She saw that sign outside, on the lawn. That was the main reason why she left, before the proverbial shit was going to hit the fan. Edna had had a gutful, picking up after her, cleaning up her mess. The house was a shambles, although today it was more like the Helen of old. That was almost six months ago now since Edna moved out. Helen pretends that it is just a temporary thing, like a mindless fling. That Edna would get over it and come back to help her. Pffft. Not likely!

Her daughter was such a lush now, that you had to watch your step, literally. Every time a cupboard was opened a hidden bottle of scotch, sherry, brandy or gin, would tumble out or wobble precariously on the shelf. She threatened to take her daughter to Alcoholics Anonymous but typical Helen, she denied that she had a drinking problem. She had even used her grocery savings to replenish her beverage supplies. Helen couldn't even start the day without a hearty swig of Jack or Jim or the Turk. Frank had tried to reason with her. He even suggested that he and Edna do an intervention but she pleaded with them to give her another chance. She was good for a day or two but wasn't able to sustain her promise and folded into her addiction.

When Frank discovered that she had also drained the savings account that he had put aside for a small vacation or, heaven forbid, a hospital visit, he was outraged. She'd squandered away hundreds of dollars. He then discovered she had borrowed money and had booked up a credit account at the bottle shop and also at the supermarket and the store. The bank even gave her a credit card! He was furious. She left a money trail of debts in more than one store … it seems she shopped around as part of her denial and camouflage. Goodness me. What would the neighbours think if they knew? Pfft. Newsflash Helen Plum! The neighbours knew already, months ago. They were in serious debt and reluctantly, Frank had to file for bankruptcy.

Knowing also how much Frank had always counted on her paying rent, while she lived with them, and how it allowed them to survive more comfortably on his minimal income, gave her a satisfied smug feeling, which was simultaneously tainted with sadness. He had seriously underestimated Edna, in so many ways. He relied on her to pick up and clean up after Helen. When she went on one of her benders, Edna filled the breach with making dinner, often from limited resources in the pantry or the freezer. She'd had enough. Six months and now he knows what she had to deal with.

Serves him right she thought to herself, watching his thinking processes while he stared at the lack of chairs. And, here it comes.

"Where's our Valerie and the Kloughn. I was expecting the girls. There are no chairs for them?"

Helen topped up her Christmas punch, taking a swift swig before answering her husband, who was looking more annoyed since Morelli had joined them at the family table.

"Stephanie should be here soon. She was going to bring a friend but I suggested otherwise. She'll be here shortly. I'm sure."

"That does not answer my question, Helen!" He was now very agitated with her, his loud voice making her jump in her seat.

Edna rolled her eyes and shook her head, sighing at her daughter's stupidity. Damn stupid, stubborn woman. She just doesn't get it.

"Oh. Yes. And … er … Valerie? They decided to spend time with Albert's family, for Hannukah.'

She hesitated, choosing her words carefully.

"Honestly," I said to her, "it's Christmas and it's a family tradition." Helen fidgeted some more. "But she muttered something about Jewish tradition and that they were taking turns. It seems that Hannukah goes for eight days and this year it started on the 22nd of December. Let's say, we had words and she sort of hung up on me."

"Oh yes. I remember." Edna piped up with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Valerie mentioned it to you after Thanksgiving that they were going to do the Hannukah tradition, so the girls could experience both family traditions in turn. And Albert was so very excited. And you expected her to change her mind. Helen, this is important to Albert and his family too. You brushed her off quite abruptly. And, she also reminded you last week when I came over to help with making a batch of sugar cookies for the church."

Helen looked a bit chagrined as Frank continued to scowl at her.

"Well. It's past six and I'm ready to eat. Let's get this over with."

"Frank! Where's your Christmas spirit?"

"Down the gurgler it seems. Pffft. In your 'Christmas punch' for sure!"

"But … what about Stephanie? I was … I was hoping she'd be here, _especially_ tonight," stammered Joseph Morelli, but he shut his mouth promptly when he saw the imperious glare from Frank Plum.

Edna in the meantime was sitting quietly, enjoying the scene as it unfolded. Inside she was jumping for joy, but she maintained her decorum, not wanting to upset the apple cart. Pfft. They were doing fine by themselves! Taking a tentative sip of the Christmas punch, she instantly rolled her eyes. No wonder her daughter was close to three sheets to the wind. Christmas _punch_ was right! It packed a mighty wallop!

Helen brought the mashed potato and the roast vegetables in and then returned with the green beans and the gravy boat. On the third trip to the kitchen, she returned with the chicken. It was a more sparing Christmas fare than the usual feast.

Frank had the carving knife and fork ready but stopped using the steel on the knife suddenly, a stunned expression on his face.

"What did you do Helen? Either the turkey has shrunk or you overcooked it."

"It's a chicken, Frank. You know … we couldn't … er … we couldn't get a turkey this year." Her voice trailed off pathetically.

Morelli squirmed uncomfortably taking a big swig of the Christmas punch, which sent him into a coughing fit. Helen fussed and was about to get him a glass of water.

"Helen! Sit down, for Chrissake! And, why the hell are you _here_ and not with your _own_ family, Morelli?!"

Edna beamed to see her son-in-law finally show his _cojones_.

Morelli stammered, "I was, er, I was hoping, that tonight … we could celebrate …"

"Oh, for fuck's sake! Shut the hell up!"

Helen gasped. "Frank!" but his scathing look cut her short. Granted, he had never sworn like this within her earshot or within these walls. He'd had it.

"Family?" Frank was now standing. "Forget it. You will not be part of this family. _Ever_. Go find your own. Now," as he sharpened the knife more vigorously on the steel, "I think this is a good time for you to leave!" And he stabbed the poor roast chicken with the carving fork.

Morelli didn't need any more hints that he was no longer welcome and shot out the front door grabbing his coat and scarf to put on outside. Joseph Morelli shuddered. What the hell happened there? That was not how he planned his special Christmas surprise.

No sooner had Joseph Morelli left when there came a firm knock at the door. Edna stood up and quietly pushed her chair in. She glanced at her angry son-in-law, still scowling furiously at her sulking, pathetic daughter. On her way out, she grabbed two of the large tins of sugar cookies and some of the Hungarian gingerbreads, quietly leaving with neither a glance nor another word.

oOoOo

Her driver, Tank, smiled at her as he brought her to her door, the door to her apartment where she had lived alone for the past six months.

"Merry Christmas, Tank. Your timing was perfect."

"Merry Christmas, Edna. Anytime."

After a quick mandatory sweep of her neat apartment, she gave him one of the tins and waved him goodbye, with a peck to his cheek. No more butt pinching for Edna. Stephanie had threatened her. Besides, she loved it here, away from that drama and trauma that was Hell in the Burg. She enjoyed her own space, and, most of all, the peace. Yes, the blessed peace. Her neighbours were all about the same age and welcomed her, although they were a tad disappointed to lose Stephanie and all that excitement she brought with her.

That evening she had a delicious eggnog and a light Christmas supper with her new neighbours. Merry Christmas to me, she sighed.

Two days later, her security alarm indicated an intruder. Rangeman called Edna to warn her and gave instructions not to open the door. She had been asleep on her comfortable rocker, dreaming with a wicked smile on her face.

Lester texted her … _We're coming in, Edna_.

They had already called the TPD, having easily identified the intruder trying to break in to Edna's apartment from the video surveillance.

As Lester and Hal came inside, checking Edna, they had to step over a very drunk Morelli. At first, they were alarmed that he may have been harmed. In came Carl and Eddie who handcuffed him and promptly removed a belligerent and very drunk Morelli from the scene while reading him his Miranda rights.

Edna piped up. "It's okay boys. I always have Betsy here, you know, just in case."

"Betsy?" asked a puzzled Hal.

"Hmm," grinned Edna as she pulled Betsy out of her handbag, waving the heavy weapon to show them what she meant. They quickly disarmed her and checked it. Yep. Loaded. _Jeez_.

"How about we choose a more suitable weapon for you, and you can do some time at the gun range with Ram when you next come in to Rangeman to bake with Ella."

Edna beamed. It was agreed.

"You know, I just had a weird dream that he broke in and I shot him in the kneecap. I wanted to hit his precious gonads but Betsy here was too heavy to hold up. So, I had to settle to be a knee-capper. But, I guess you're right."

They chuckled, then laughed out loud at her candidness and that dream. After checking and resetting the locks, they left, heading back to Rangeman via the TPD to file the B&E report.

Edna made herself comfortable at the dining room table, having made a fresh cup of coffee, nibbling on some gingerbread men and women, the traditional Hungarian ones which she had baked yesterday. She looked at the Trenton Times, opened up to the Public Notices, leaning forward with interest. She was scanning the headings. Births, Deaths and Funerals. No familiar family names announcing the birth of a baby. March must have been a quiet time in the bedroom for the Burg. She chuckled at her own joke. She loved to check the funeral notices, of course. She smiled a wry smile, pointing her bony index finger at the words as she read along the lines, notices she wasn't surprised to see. And there it was, in the Real Estate section, tapping her finger, the Plum house was up for sale. Further below that, under the Bankruptcy Notices was one Section 7, for the residence of Francesco Plum and Helen Mazur Plum. Pfft. No surprise there, since Helen drank up everything. Shaking her head with disdain, she had seen it coming and didn't need any tea leaves to predict any of that. Scanning further along the next columns, she found another interesting entry. Under the Divorce Notices was a Francesco Plum versus Helen Mazur Plum. Hmm. Again. No surprise there either. "You're on your own girl," she muttered.

Her face lit up when she saw the next notice. Marriage Notices. Just a small notice declaring that Stephanie Michelle Plum is now married to Ricardo Carlos Mañoso. Application made three days earlier on Christmas Eve and now wed. No other details. She smiled when her phone buzzed again, as it had been doing practically all morning. She had it on silent. Bliss. How Helen would have loved all that attention with her "Why me's?". But since she spent, sorry, drank, or rather, _guzzled_ all their savings, her phone was cut off. And so was the house phone.

Edna decided she might listen later, if at all. She didn't need the gossips in her life. She had so much better and she was not about to sacrifice her gains.

A knock at the door announced her Rangeman escort du jour. Baking day in Ella's huge kitchen. They had created a side business, home-made cookies, Grandma's Best. They had a little cottage industry going. Today was baking day. Tomorrow bagging them, in cellophane and a striped cardboard mini box for protection, and then sealed with the sticky labels and a simple eye-catching logo of an apron. They had built up quite the rep with a regular clientele including some selected restaurants and cafes. They kept their selection simple but true to the traditional original recipes without using commercial baking ingredients. Home-made was their mantra, and home-made they were. Ella enjoyed her company and the two made a formidable team with lots of happy chatter and laughs. Edna had never felt so good.

She smiled at her gun range pal Ram.

"Okay. What's _your_ poison, Ram?"

As he locked the door behind her, he grinned. "I'm a choc chip cookie monster, Edna." His dazzling smile caught her unawares and she just nodded.

"Deal. Today is Triple C day. Take me to Haywood and don't spare the horses, Ram."

**oOoOo**

"Time to roll over, Babe. I want to be able to touch you and do more things to that sinful body of yours. Here, I'll rub in some more sunscreen."

"Oh, yesss …" Stephanie moaned.

"Babe … You're doing it again. You know what that does to me."

She moaned again, knowing exactly what she was doing to him, hiding her mischievous smile, but his wonderful hands were making her hormones go crazy.

He scooped her up and leapt into their private pool amid squeals of delight. He came close, sliding up her body like a slinky slippery seal and kissed her passionately holding her face gently in both hands. She wrapped her legs and arms around him and before she knew it, another bikini bottom was flung into the lush foliage, not torn this time. He took his time undoing the side strings, teasing her with his fingers and his tongue. Her bikini top joined its partner shortly after that. His board shorts dropped and he plunged into her warm inviting heat like he couldn't get enough of her. She sighed with that beautiful sexy gasp he loved so much.

"I love you so much, Mrs Mañoso," he crooned as they lay languidly in the warm shallows, fully sated. He rubbed his hands along her curvy hips and over her shapely bottom and squeezed lovingly. She rolled over, smiling blissfully at her man with the mocha coloured skin and those delicious chocolate brown eyes, kissing him tenderly on his luscious lips. Her hands roamed down his side, along his chest and his abs and then her eyes looked deep into his.

"I love you so much, Mr Mañoso. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world."

She watched as her very own personal Adonis smiled and then stood up from the water, watching the water drops trickle down to her favourite parts. He leaned over and scooped her bikinis from the tropical foliage, turned and took her hand and slowly pulled her up. With a chaste kiss and another double squeeze of her peachy cheeks, which were no longer white, since the bikini bottoms did not stay there for too long, he directed her inside for breakfast. He towelled her dry and then she did the same but he had to stop her. She grinned mischievously. He gave her a robe and pulled the chair out for her before wrapping a towel low on his hips and then fetching the breakfast trolley.

"I'd love some of that Christmas punch. Sangria? So luscious with the tropical fruits."

"I took the liberty of ordering some with your breakfast, but lighter on the alcohol. I need you strong and resilient, not legless and punch drunk. I have plans for that body." He half growled as he looked at his sexy wife.

He had an appetite after a vigorous morning run along the beach, a swim in the ocean and the lap pool, and some Stephanie loving, and then some more. Yes, his appetite for her was just as insatiable. They had been very active during the night so, he let Stephanie sleep in and recover while he ran along The Breakers Beach. He was so happy. Elated. Blissfully happy. He couldn't stop smiling. They finally have their someday and escaped the Burg completely. Only a few people knew, the important ones. They decided to elope with only Tank and Hector as their witnesses. They were enjoying the warm sunshine of Miami and he was aware that he had never had such a break as this. Well, this was their honeymoon after all. But it was a wonderful vacation completely away from phones and interruptions.

Tank had sent a copy of the Trenton Times marking the pages of interest. Hector sent some photos of Edna and Ella in their new aprons, covered in flour and smiling happily holding the new logo of their home-made cookie range, Grandma's Best. Other photos were of their wedding in a slide show. They both were struck by the look of love in each other's eyes that Hector had captured so beautifully at their wedding ceremony. Stephanie in a simple light blue sun dress, looking fit and toned and Ranger in a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and stone coloured linen pants. Her dress was almost backless with criss-cross thin straps and an asymmetrical hem on the dress. They looked so radiant and just glowed with happiness and love. He had included a beautiful photobook of their blossoming romance over the years. He had captured so many special moments, funny situations, some of her doing distractions and many candid moments. So precious.

Stephanie and Carlos spent some more days enjoying each other in their private bungalow. They also enjoyed the other features of the resort. In the elevator, she chuckled as she watched Carlos' face when a young family came in, with a man and two women.

"Does he have two wives?" he asked when they left.

"No. She's the nanny, and she's the wife and mother." Stephanie simply replied after they left the elevator to walk to one of the poolside restaurants.

"Alright. How can you tell?"

"Rock," she said, indicating the wife, "no rock," indicating the younger nanny. The clientele was of the wealthy and famous.

"Of course," he said, kissing her hand and the beautiful rock he had chosen for her when he had proposed to her on the Rangeman roof over a candlelit supper three months ago.

"It will be time to go to the Batcave. Let's be there for the New Year. I feel the urge to christen each room before we invite the Rangeman team for a special celebration party."

"Christen every room?"

"Yeah, Babe," he growled. "There are a lot of rooms and flat surfaces that need christening."

"Like we did here?"

"Mmm. Yeah. Come here. I think we missed one." And he threw her over his shoulder, discarding her robe and his own towel, and hauled her outside to the poolside sectional sofa.

"Make love to me, Carlos. Slow and luscious and deep."

"Your wish is my command, Stephanie."

**oOoOo**

_**The End**_

_JE's characters and I am just taking them on a different journey with a glorious HEA for our favourite couple._

_Thank you to Ms. Margaret for challenging me to write a Christmas story, with a difference._


End file.
